


Respect The Wind

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Series: Overwatch and Natural Disasters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jesse and reader have fluff and smut later, Starting A Family, Tornados, premature baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Y/n and Jesse are finally recovered from the earthquake and have already been married. After finding an abandoned baby, the two decide to adopt her but a new threat is going to test their strength...





	Respect The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Short start but there will be more. Mentions of a premature baby being abandoned in a bathroom and found by Jesse. I didn't go into much detail. So if that bothers you, you might want to skip where Jesse and Y/n Are talking about it.

"Darlin, you still need to take it easy."

"Jesse, I'm fine. I'm nearly healed!" You huffed, annoyed at your now husband's frantic nagging. You were healed from the earthquake incident. Angela was letting you work in the medical bay for a while until she knew for a fact you were able to go back to your job as an EMT without any pain from your injuries.

"Are you sure you can handle everything going on today?" 

"I'm not letting that baby die, Jesse. I'm going to keep a close eye on her from now on." 

"I'm just saying..." He held you against him, "It disturbed me when I walked in and saw her. I honestly didn't think she would make it. I mean, it's not every day someone finds a premature baby in a toilet..."

"I'm glad Hanzo and Genji heard you screaming for help and got everyone out of your way while you ran to us." You sighed, "Angela and I managed to get the heartbeat up and the baby isn't blue anymore. She will make it, I'm sure of it. You can see her when we get there."

It did bother her when she saw the poor thing in Jesse's arms, so small and fragile. The umbilical cord was still cut when he found her, the baby was no longer getting oxygen from the mother. But the child was saved.

"Jesse, I know this is a lot to ask but... We-"

"Let's adopt her."

You smiled, "You read my mind. I already talked to Angela about it, she said we would have first dibs."

"What should we name her?"

Both if you looked at each other as if you were deep in thought. You both walked to the medical bay hand in hand. As soon as you saw Angela, the doctor didn't even have to ask if the two of you had decided on adopting the child. She knew instantly by the way the two of you looked. You led him to the baby and she was already looking so much better than she had when Jesse had first found her.

"Angel." You and Jesse said it at the same time.

Jesse smiled, "Angel, first or middle?"

"You have any ideas for the second name?"

"Sarabeth was the name of a friend that saved me once. She was like a sister to me." McCree pulled you into his arms, "I wouldn't he here if it wasn't for her."

"Angel Sarabeth McCree." You kissed him, "I like it."

The emergency broadcast sound from the other room caught you and McCree off guard. Angela, also being thrown off with the sound, jumped and turned the radio up so it was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the medical area.

"The national weather service in your area has issued a tornado watch until twelve o'clock a.m."

"Oh great." You sighed, "Jesse, go meet Hanzo and Genji. I think they are still shaken up from yesterday when they saw Angel in the state she was in. Everything will be alright here."

Jesse McCree smiled and brought you in for a kiss. When he pulled your hips against his, you knew if you didn't pull away now then he would be around for another hour if not longer.

"Go now. Let them know she is doing better."

"I will see you later, mi'lady." 

Then he was gone. You looked down at the sleeping child and smiled, "We're going to take care of you, okay? I hope you will love being part of this family."


End file.
